Wiess Kruez Chap.1-Hidden Memories
by Amethyst Harp
Summary: A new line of assasins have been killing college girls and Weiss is put on the case, but interferance by a girl who appears innocent changes everything the thought about the case. Hidden strength lies in kind facades...


Weiβ Kruez  
  
*A small girl stood in a dark alley. Her light blond hair tied up in a ponytail, her bluish-purple eyes searched around for movement. She was around 6 or 7 years old and quite small, suddenly she saw a dark figure. It was an old man, homeless, towards the back of the alleyway. She looked quickly around and not seeing anyone else she turned to walk out of the alley. When she turned a tall man, whose face was hidden by the shadows, stopped her.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" He asked his voice cold.  
  
"Well, umm…" The girl said her voice shaking. The man turned her around and placed a gun in her hands.  
  
"You know what you are supposed to do," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"But papa I don't wanna hurt him," She said shaking her head.  
  
"Have I taught you nothing?" he asked as he shook her shoulders, "fine then I will show you how…" He took the gun from the young girls hands and aimed it at the old man. He grinned and pulled the trigger. The silencer on the gun drowned out any noise but the sound of the bullet hitting the man's head made the young girl sick to her stomach.  
  
"Next time you will do it," The man said walking away.*  
  
A woman sat up in bed suddenly. Sweat poured down her face as she grasped her nightgown. She was breathing heavily and shaking despite the heat in her small room. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and brushed her short golden hair out of her face. She lay back down her light bluish-purple eyes intent on her ceiling fan. She just lay there for a minute before her alarm clock went off. She sat up quickly and turned it off. She got out of bed and put her robe on as she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"It was just a dream," she said to herself as she headed out the door. She was dressed in her college uniform her golden hair neatly brushed and pinned down on one side. She sighed as she locked her apartment door and headed for school.  
  
1 That afternoon  
  
A large group of girls had gathered around a small hanaya. They were all smiling and trying to get inside.  
  
"All 4 of them are here today," said one girl.  
  
"Yay! Aren't we lucky," said another girl. A boy with short light brown hair was slightly blushing at all the girl's attention. He was dressed in a smock and holding a bonsai tree as girls swarmed around him. A man with medium wavy blonde hair was smiling at all the girls around him when he noticed the boy.  
  
"Come on Omi enjoy it!" the blonde haired man said.  
  
"Youji he's to young to understand," said another boy with short brown hair.  
  
"Shut up Ken," said Omi as he tried to get back to work.  
  
"All girls over 18 come see me, "Youji said smiling again. A boy with red hair and purple eyes stood glaring at all the girls around him.  
  
"Costumers only," He said. Omi walked over and shook his head.  
  
"Aya, you couldn't get these girls out if you wanted to," Omi sighed and tried to get back to work. Aya tried to shoo all the girls away.  
  
The girl with golden hair and bluish-purple eyes walked towards the store. She didn't normally take this route home and was surprised to see all the girls crowded around the hanaya. She spotted a neighbor of hers, a high school sophomore with dark brown hair and blue eyes, trying to get in the shop.  
  
"Hama," the golden haired girl said as she put her hand on her friends shoulder.  
  
"Naomi," Hama said as she smiled," I don't normally see you here."  
  
"Well I don't normally take this way home," Naomi said looking at the shop, "what is going on?"  
  
"There are these 4 totally hot guys that work in there," Hama said grinning, "and they're all there today. The shortest boy with light brown hair is Omi he is 17. The boy with brown hair is Ken he is 18. The boy with red hair over there is Aya he is 20. And the cute blond guy is Youji he is 22, 'cept he only likes girls over 18." She gave Naomi a sly smile.  
  
"And why are you looking at me like that?" asked Naomi.  
  
"You don't have a boyfriend, right?" Hama asked and Naomi nodded, "Well your 19 I'm sure he would love you." Hama started to drag Naomi into the shop.  
  
"I really don't like to be set up!!!" Naomi tried to pull away from Hama.  
  
"This will be fun," Hama smiled as she walked up to Youji. She let go of Naomi and smiled at Youji, "Youji-kun…" Youji looked at Hama.  
  
"Ya…your Hama right?" Youji asked and Hama nodded and smiled.  
  
" I would like you to meet a friend of mine…" Hama turned to the spot where Naomi used to stand but she was gone. Hama looked around and spotted Naomi trying to leave. She ran up to her and pulled her to make her stop.  
  
"Naomi come on…" Hama whined pulling on Naomi. Naomi got a little sweatdrop and stopped.  
  
"Hama, I got work to do" Naomi said looking at her. Youji was looking at them talk when he noticed the uniform on Naomi. It was a rich private collage not far from there. He smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"Please…" Hama whined Naomi sighed and looked up she saw Youji approaching, "are you scared?"  
  
"I've had more boyfriends then you ever will," Naomi said glaring at her.  
  
"Hello," Youji said smiling his little brains out. Naomi smiled at him and bowed. Youji bowed back.  
  
" My name is Satoi Naomi," Naomi said standing up straight.  
  
" My name is Kudou Youji," He said taking Naomi's hand and kissing it. Naomi pulled her hand away and stared at him, "How old are you?" Youji asked.  
  
"I'm 19," Naomi said giving him a funny look.  
  
"Ah you are so beautiful too," Youji smiled as Naomi got little sweatdrops and blushed slightly. Aya was getting feed up with the girls so he walked over to Youji ignoring Naomi.  
  
"Come on Youji, get them out of here, we have business to attend to" Aya said glaring at all the girls. Youji looked pitiful for a second then Aya glared at him and he nodded. Naomi looked back and forth at them not getting what was going on.  
  
"Will you go on a date with me?" Youji asked Naomi abruptly. Naomi just stood there for a second shocked.  
  
"Ummm… sure" Naomi said looking at him funny. Aya glared at Naomi know, he hated these little girls swarming everywhere. Naomi noticed him and glared back.  
  
"Is there some problem," She said her voice short.  
  
"Ummm… no" Aya looked surprised must people didn't meet his eyes when he glared at them.  
  
"I will pick you up Friday at 7:00," Youji said looking in his date book, completely oblivious to anything else.  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you then," Naomi turned and walked out the door. Hama was there waiting for her trying to get her to tell her everything about Youji. Naomi sighed at her young friend and walked toward her apartment.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Midnight  
  
*The girl from the other dream was standing in an open field. It was overgrown with weeds and flowers. She made her way through to the middle of the field. There was a small headstone by a pile of rocks:  
  
1.2.1 Here lies Riona  
  
1960 –1982  
  
She was a great fighter  
  
But her own daughter killed her  
  
The girls tears fell like raindrops on the wildflowers she held in her hands. She sobbed as she laid the flowers on the women's grave.  
  
"Mama…" the girls said her voice shaking, "I'm sorry…" A little boy came up beside her, he had short dark brown hair. He looked at her then took her hand.  
  
"When are we gonna leave?" The little boy asked.  
  
"Right now," the girl said turning around. She bumped into the man his face still could not be seen.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Papa," the girl said her hand closing even tighter around the little boys hand, "I was visiting mama."  
  
"Leave your mothers grave alone," The man said grabbing the boy from the girls grasp, "it was bad enough that you killed her, but know you have the nerve to show your face around her grave!"  
  
"but…but," the girl was saying tears streaming down her face. The man left without another word the young boy in his arms. The girl cried out to him but he didn't even acknowledge her.*  
  
Naomi woke up sobbing, her eyes wet with tears. She pulled the covers off and got out of bed.  
  
"Damn it," She screamed as she knocked over a flower vase sending glass and water everywhere, "I left to get away from him but still he haunts me every day" She sighed and looked down at the mess she made. She cursed again and started to pick up all the shards of glass. Once she was all done with cleaning up the mess she went and sat down in her couch. She just sat there thinking and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile at Weiß headquarters Aya, Youji, Ken, and Omi were sitting down on couches facing each other. Persia had just told them there next assignment and Manyx had brought them the information. Youji was probably the most upset about this case. The had many newspapers and other such documents in their hands and the headlines for most of them were:  
  
"3 High school girls kidnapped on their way to school"  
  
"A girl found wandering the road bloody and bruised claiming someone had kidnapped her"  
  
"1 girl missing and presumed dead"  
  
"Searchers have been unable to locate a group of young girls that disappeared a week ago"  
  
"The huge flood of missing girls has police baffled and worried"  
  
"Any girls 16-20 should be cautious and weary of any strangers"  
  
and the worst one of them all  
  
"2 young girls found dead on the side of the road…cause of death has been declared poison"  
  
Youji was getting really pissed off. Omi looked like he was sick to his stomach and Ken didn't really know what to take of all of this. Aya just sat there reading the paper like everything was normal. Manyx looked at them and handed each of them a picture.  
  
"These people are members of the assassin group Celes," Manyx said pointing to the men in the picture," The one on the right is Kirin, the one next to him is Helio, the one next to him is Micas, and the one on the far left is the leader, his name is Geo."  
  
The men stared at the pictures in their hands trying to memorize the faces on them. Youji fists were balled and he was glaring death at the picture.  
  
"Why would they hurt girls?" He asked shooting a glance at Manyx. Manyx shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Persia thinks that the group is working for someone else," Manyx said picking up a newspaper, "The one girl that they found told the police that the men that had kidnapped her had tried to inject her with something. They got a little bit in her before she ran. We think that someone is experimenting with formulas, though we don't know what they are trying to achieve by doing this. We can tell that it can be poison to some people, like those 2 girls on the side of the road. The strange thing about them was that the levels of the stuff that killed them was different in each of them when we tested the blood." Manyx looked at each of them, she could tell that they were weary and needed a rest.  
  
"You guys can go now," She said taking the papers back from them, "I'll talk to you all tomorrow." They each nodded and walked out of the room. Then all was quiet except for Manyx's car pulling out of the drive.  
  
1.2.1.1  
  
1.2.1.2 And nothing much else happened all the rest of the night…  
  
7:00 p.m. Friday  
  
Youji knocked on the door in a small apartment building. The door was an ugly green with the numbers 507 placed on it. You could hear someone walk across the apartment and undo the locks on the door. Naomi appeared from the other side of the door. Her hair was down (like always) and she was wearing a simple dark red blouse with a black short skirt. She had on a pair of comfortable black high heels. Youji was in a simple shirt with nice slacks. Naomi gestured for him to come inside.  
  
"Hold on for a second," She said closing the door behind him, "I need to get my purse."  
  
"Ok," Youji said looking around her small apartment. It had plain white walls. Her furniture was simple: 1 couch, a sofa that sat in front of a TV, a small table that had 4 chairs around it, 3 stools for her island/bar in the middle of the kitchen, a large bookshelf in the living room, and small table with a plant and lamp on it. He looked down the hall and spotted 2 rooms. One of the doors was closed so he assumed it was the bedroom. So he went to look in the room next to it. It was a very… very cluttered office. There was another bookshelf in the room that was very disorganized. On the desk was a computer with a printer/fax/copier on the table next to it. A laptop was shut next to the computer. There was a phone on the desk, though it was hard to see through the clutter. Youji went near the desk to see what sort of papers she had on her desk when he spotted a manila folder. Roughly written on the cover was the word "White" and papers were sticking out of the edges. One caught his attention, a picture…the person in the picture looked a lot like him. He reached to pull it out when the bedroom door opened. He dropped the picture in surprise and turned around. Naomi gasped and ushered him out of the room. She tried to keep a smile on her face knowing that he had seen part of the picture.  
  
"I'm so sorry that's a mess," Naomi said as she walked him out of the apartment, "I'm horrible at organizing."  
  
"That's ok," Youji said smiling and putting his arm around her waist as they walked down the hall together. Naomi grimaced but didn't say a word. The walked out and got into his convertible and speed off towards the restaurant.  
  
It was about 1:00 a.m. when Youji and Naomi returned to her apartment. Youji had one arm slung over Naomi's shoulder and the other one was on a beer bottle. Naomi sighed as they entered the elevator. Youji had this silly grin on his face. He dropped the beer bottle and glass shattered everywhere. Naomi looked at Youji shocked, some small pieces of glass had cut his leg and he didn't seem to notice. Youji put his free hand pack against the side of the elevator keeping Naomi from moving. He leaned forward and his lips meet hers. She just stood shocked as his tongue slid into her mouth. She struggled but her arms were pinned at her sides. She heard the familiar ding of the elevator and pushed against Youji and got out of the elevator. Her head ached from the loud music of the club they had visited. She yawned as she unlocked her door, something told her this was going to be a long night.  
  
1.2.1.2.1  
  
In Naomi's apartment the coffee machine dripped black juice as the Naomi poured herself another cup of it, she wasn't partial to coffee but knew she needed it. She shoved the papers on her desk to one side as she stared at the bright screen of the laptop, the small clock in the corner read 3:30 a.m.  
  
"God," She thought her mind jumbled from caffine and no sleep, "At least I don't have anything to do today." She sifted through the papers till she found what she was looking for a manilla folder with a picture of Youji on the front. She opened a word processing program on her computer and started to type  
  
"So what do I know about you so far little Balinese," She chuckled as her words spoke to the empty air, "Well a little too much information that I didn't need that's for sure."  
  
She remembered the club and shook her head. She sat typing for easily another 2 hours switching between searching through classified filed on him and typing on her program. Finally she laid her head down on her desk "One down, 3 to go…" Soon she was asleep.  
  
Flower shop  
  
Everyone sat in the basement watching the monitor in front of them, Omi kicked Youji constantly to keep him awake.  
  
"All I want is some sleep is that too much for a guy to ask for, I have a god awful headache too!" Youji grumbled  
  
"Whose fault is that?" Aya frowned and Persia paid no heed to their arguments and continued to tell them about Ceres…  
  
"They apparently have picked up girls in single parent families or living on their own. The age group ranges from 15-20 and so far we have found 10 dead. The girls have been abducted from their homes normally but a few have been last seen in large public places but almost always at night. We also fear that the dean of Shihasi College is working with Ceres as most of the girls reported missing go to school there. Hunters of the night…deny these dark beasts their tomorrows!"  
  
The screen went blank and Youji was up with a start looking wide-eyed at the screen  
  
"Naomi goes to Shihasi!" He glared at the screen and looked at Manx "I am heading up this mission, with Naomi I can get into the college" Manx nodded and turned to the rest of them  
  
"Is everyone else ok with this?" The group shrugged and nodded not really caring. Manx smiled and left them alone to think of a plan.  
  
Youji sat back down on the large over stuffed couch  
  
"What if they get Naomi? Scum, they hurt innocent girls! They will pay!" The rest of Weiss just sat there staring off into space then  
  
"What if we use Naomi as bait?" Ken looked up with a smile on his face  
  
"We can't…" Youji glared. Omi interrupted him  
  
"I have a plan, it goes like…."  
  
Naomi's apartment 8:00p.m.  
  
Naomi had slept away most of the day waking only to go on a jog and catch some food. She was slumped down on the couch in shirts and a loose t-shirt that worked as pajamas watching the news flash recent stories about the young girls; she had a bottle of water in one hand and the channel changer in the other. She started to close her eyes when the phone rang, she nearly spilled her water... she cursed herself and pick up the phone  
  
"Moshi Moshi" She stifled a yawn when a frantic voice broke through the line  
  
"Naomi! Thank god I reached you…have you seen Hama?" Naomi sat upright fearing the worst, she knew the voice of Hama's sweet and good-natured mother Mihoshi. Naomi caught her breath  
  
"I haven't seen her but I'll be down to your apartment in a few seconds."  
  
"Thank so much Naomi" Naomi hung up the phone and pulled a jacket on over her pajamas and left her apartment not bothering to lock the door. 


End file.
